This invention relates to the synthesis of 2-nitro-3-phenylbenzofurans substituted by one or more methyl groups, to the use of these compounds as antimicrobial agents, to antimicrobial compositions containing them and to methods for their preparation.
Stoermer (Berichte 44, 1853 (1911)) reports the synthesis of 5-methyl-2-nitro-3-phenylbenzofuran and 6-methyl-2-nitro-3-phenylbenzofuran (named as 4 or 5-methyl-1-nitro-2-phenylcumarons) which fall within the purview of the present invention. However, it is apparent from the analytical and melting point measurements reported there that Stoermer did not obtain those compounds.